


Owl Pendant

by notevenjupiter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Drinking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military School, Romance, Slow Burn, descriptions of death and child trauma, heavy descriptions of trauma and ptsd, i will ensure the tag list is updated with every chapter!, should be 4 or 5 chapters but we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notevenjupiter/pseuds/notevenjupiter
Summary: It was just one speech.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Owl Pendant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this fic is set in the states but dont expect accuracy. Before i started writing this fic i thought indiana is where kansas is. Ps i hate the military i just thought a military college au suited the characters more than a college au. Im not a bootlicker promise. Come say hi im on twit at @eboymccree

Gabriel understood the importance of entrance ceremonies, but that did little to stop his hatred of them. The stuffiness, the forced smiles. Sure, he could understand the significance for some: photo opportunities, a chance to celebrate acceptance into the prestigious Overwatch Military Academy, to meet both instructors and fellow classmates, and to hear from those who had dedicated their lives to fighting peace, at the expense at their own chance for inner peace. But could all that not be done in a more quicker and quieter manner, so training could begin?

People were dying as he sat in that hall. Families irreparably ripped apart. Funerals for those torn from this world far too soon. The thought made Gabriel feel physically sick, but there he had to sit, and listen to the ramblings of war heroes who never did make a difference. If attendance wasn’t compulsory and documented, he would be anywhere but in that hall; striving and training until he could make a significant difference to the world.

Gabriel let out a low sigh. The ceremony had yet to start; as attendees were still filtering slowly into the hall, subject to identification checks and bag searches. Gabriel was one of few who had already taken a seat: the majority of his peers opting to introduce themselves to the instructors who were lingering around the hall, also waiting for the ceremony to start. The sounds of light conversation did little to cover the sounds of camera shutters from outside the hall, the press desperate to find out who had been accepted this year, where they were from, and what they were capable of. Growing up in Los Angeles had meant that Gabriel was accustomed to seeing the paparazzi, but he had never been the focus of their attention before. It was intrusive and infuriating; although a part of Gabriel admitted that recognition and fame wasn’t all that bad.

He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, upset with himself for even entertaining the thought of glory. Medals didn’t matter: lives did. 

The flow of people into the hall had now stopped, and the majority of those present had taken their seats, aside from the security which stood steadfast by the entrances; a reminder that this was no ordinary academy - some of the instructors of Overwatch had written the universal laws that dictated the world. Consequently the ceremony was high-risk, and so security was tight. Gabriel had already memorised the most efficient escape routes, should the worst happen, as he did in every situation he found himself in. Being on alert was now second nature for Gabriel, and was as easy to him as breathing or blinking. Better safe than sorry. 

A quiet fell across the hall as an elderly man took the stage, and although he looked fragile, it was clear he had survived many battles - the scars on his skin and the medals on his lapel proved that. He walked slowly but steadily, and showed little signs of nervousness, unexpected from one about to give a speech to a crowded hall.

Gabriel recognized the man instantly - as would anyone accepted into Overwatch - as one of the key figures in the world of armed service. He was now the founder and principal of Overwatch, and was a key contender in the wars that were fought for the sake of the innocent. Someone who had fought for peace, and in return sacrificed his own inner peace. 

A suit adorned with medals. A name adorned with titles. Gabriel wanted to look up to people like him. But despite all the medals of honour, what difference had people like him actually made? Violence could still be found in every corner of the planet. Again Gabriel felt sick, his anger at the current state of the world brewing like a storm, but he bit his tongue and stayed silent. He wanted to stand up and shout that entrance ceremonies weren't important when there were lives to be saved, but Gabriel knew that there was little use in causing a scene in front of some of the most powerful men in the world. That would only end badly.

The principal took to the podium in the centre of the stage, smiling at the expectant audience. He quietly tapped at the microphone on the podium before beginning his speech.

"Welcome fellow teachers and new students to the 50th Overwatch Military Academy Entrance Ceremony!" He proclaimed in a booming voice, causing a round of applause to erupt from the audience. His friendly voice did not match his stoic look, Gabriel thought as he slowly clapped.

"I would like to firstly congratulate all of the first years who have been accepted into Overwatch. It is not an easy achievement and I sincerely hope that you are all proud of yourselves."

The instructors in the room gave a loud round of applause. A few of the first years cheered. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“I am sure you’re all eager to start your training to become first-class soldiers, however I do need to speak to you all first.”

The principal then began a long-winded lecture about the rules and regulations of being enrolled at Overwatch. How their entire identities were now synonymous with the Overwatch name, and how that had responsibilities, and if they did anything to tarnish the organisation’s image they would face dire consequences. How agonizing Overwatch’s training could be, and the high dropout rate. And how Overwatch had enemies, and how the students could be targeted by those enemies, and whilst Overwatch would do everything in its power to protect the students, there was always a chance that the unspeakable could happen to them. 

Every single word in this lecture had clearly been carefully picked and rehearsed meticulously. The feelings behind the speech obviously fabricated. The principal probably didn’t care if they died, Gabriel thought, but perhaps, long ago, he did. And then the war began.

Gabriel was only half-listening to the speeches given by the instructors. He knew everything that they were saying already - a disclaimer of liability for personal injury or death had to be signed to be accepted into Overwatch - and assumed it was being repeated for legal reasons. Understanding this did little to stop Gabriel’s rising frustration. The stuffiness of the crowded hall didn’t help either. There was little air conditioning, and they had been forced to wear suits, despite the fact it was June. Gabriel could feel the sweat trickling down his back. 

All for Overwatch’s good image, the cynic in Gabriel’s mind said. There had to be a better way to do this, a way that wasn’t so fake. And the other attendees agreed: Gabriel could see through the average person as if they were paper-thin. As his eyes scanned over the room, he could see looks of expersation on attendee’s faces, sleeves being subtly tugged down so watches could be checked, and Gabriel could hear the quiet sighs.

The principal had finished his lecture on how they now might be targeted by heinous criminals, which had taken up the best part of an hour, and had now begun another on how they may hear or read classified information, because Overwatch worked closely with numerous governments, and if they were to leak any of this information, expulsion would be the least of their worries. Apparently you could still be executed for treason in some countries. But he didn’t think anyone would actually leak classified information that could endanger the lives of thousands, the principal cheerily added. The cheer in his voice was so fake that Gabriel visibly grimaced.

“And next, a few words from your Class Representative. This year your class representative is Jack Morrison, a graduate from a military school in America. He caught the eyes of Overwatch’s scouts with both his excellent skill-set and his burning desire to stop the wave of crime that taints this planet. I personally cannot wait to see how far this young man will go. The stage is yours, Morrison.” 

A low murmur could be heard across the hall as both students and parents looked around the hall, curious as to who had impressed Overwatch that much. It was notoriously difficult to be accepted into Overwatch - only a fraction of applications were given a place each year - let alone to be chosen for the scholarship scheme. Scouts for the scheme had enough resources and power to influence school rankings just by simply accepting a student into the Academy.

Not to forget about the job opportunities that came with being chosen for the Overwatch scholarship scheme. With that on your resume, one could be higher in the military than a soldier with decades of service. All this in return for undying commitment to Overwatch and all it stood for, of course. A part of Gabriel thought it was just like signing your soul away, but that didn’t stop the irritation that Morrison had been selected, and Gabriel hadn’t. 

A young man stood up from the row in front of Gabriel, and Gabriel Reyes laid eyes on Jack Morrison for the first time. His hair was as gold as a wheat field, his eyes as blue as the summer’s sky. Gabriel guessed that they were a similar age, with Jack possibly being a year or two younger than him, yet he seemed wise beyond his years. He held himself with such precision and confidence, but he didn’t seem arrogant, but compassionate and kindhearted, generous and thoughtful.  
  
He wore a smart, navy suit and his light blonde hair was slicked back neatly. But the suit was clearly secondhand, and it didn’t fit Jack right, which surprised Gabriel. He had assumed the scholarship winner would be some rich kid whose parents bribed a senior Overwatch instructor, hence why he hadn’t won, but it seemed Jack had genuinely earned the scholarship.

Jack slowly made his way to the stage, and he made sure to thank each and every person who moved their legs or their chair to ensure he could walk past. The principal had already left the stage and taken a seat on the first row, next to the other senior members of Overwatch.

He was standing in front of the class, scanning over the expanse of the hall, and he seemed to be full of determination. Gabriel quietly chuckled, thinking that Jack looked like the perfect “American hero”, or the perfect model for an American military recruitment poster. He could already see Jack’s face plastered all over Overwatch’s promotional material. A part of Gabriel wanted to stand up and ask if his birthday was the 4th July. 

“Thank you for your kind words, Principal. It is an honour to hear them from you.”

Gabriel groaned and rolled his eyes. Formalities disgusted him, and he just knew that listening to this was going to be painful.

“I stand before you all today as your Class Representative. I’m truly grateful to be chosen for this role, and I won’t let you all down.”

Jack’s voice instantly drew Gabriel in, and he sat up straight in his chair as Jack began to speak, It was so sincere, and so kind. Gabriel could instantly tell that Jack was actually being genuine, unlike the principal, as he could hear it in Jack’s voice, and he could see the spark in Jack’s eyes.

Jack briefly hesitated before speaking again. “The state of this world sickens me. I am so tired of hearing about countless deaths due to violence across the globe, I really am. I want this world to be a better place. I want to see kids playing in the streets, not huddled in the ruins of their houses, terrified for their lives So I joined Overwatch with a goal in mind.” Jack clenched his fists, and Gabriel could see the whites of his knuckles. Although there was an attempt by Jack to stay professional and hide his emotions, they occasionally leaked out, small glimpses of Jack's soul that Gabriel was fascinated by. “I want to achieve world peace.” 

A low murmur could be heard in the hall once again as the attendees muttered amongst themselves, a few calling Jack an idiot for thinking world peace was possible, and another few admiring Jack for having such honourable goals. Someone behind Gabriel cheered, and the senior instructors looked uncomfortable, and Gabriel enjoyed watching them squirm. Jack clearly hadn’t asked the instructors - who had found their fame and fortune through war - if he was allowed to make this speech. 

So whilst he looked and acted like someone who played by the rules, Jack Morrison would throw them to the side if it meant accomplishing his goals.

Interesting.

Jack waited for the attendees to quieten before continuing. “I truly believe - from the bottom of my heart - that we will be the generation to stop wars and achieve world peace. That we will be the first generation to read the news and not see a story about yet another death because of conflict or war… that is my goal, my dream. We will need to be hypocritical and be violent against bigots and warmongers, but war must be eradicated and I won’t stop until that’s achieved. I hope you will all have the same goal in mind whilst here at Overwatch, and you’ll carry that goal with you for the rest of your career, and your life. If not for yourselves, or for me, then for the innocent. Please.” Jack paused, satisfied with his speech. “Thank you for listening.”

Jack smiled again at the audience, and then walked off the stage with the same confidence in his step when he walked on. An uncertain applause could be heard, scattered across the hall. 

Gabriel didn’t believe in Jack’s dream. Sure, he also wanted to save lives, but to go as far as extinguishing the flames of war forever? It was an unobtainable fantasy, dreamt up by an optimist. Humans were too volatile and humanity too cruel, too full of hatred for world peace to ever be accomplished. It was a pipe dream that little kids fantasized over, not adults, and it was laughable to believe they’d ever see the day where conflict was just a memory, and not a constant reality. 

But it was an honourable dream, undeniably dreamt up by someone with a heart of gold. Gabriel felt a pang of admiration in his chest. He thought that he used to dream like that, with his heads in the clouds and his heart in the right place, but that was a long time ago, and he had changed since then.

Gabriel clapped harder than he did for the principal. 

The rest of the ceremony passed without incident and little else piquing Gabriel’s interest. Instructors took to the stage one by one to tell of their areas of expertise, to explain their roles and duties within Overwatch, and to explain how the students would be graded. Tests would include both standardised written tests on basic subjects such as science and maths, as well as tests to determine physical ability. The first physical test would be in just a few days' time, in order to gouge the current ability level of the first years. Until then, the students were expected to get to know each other and settle into their student lives.

With that announcement of an upcoming test the ceremony concluded, and Gabriel stayed seated as he watched the crowd slowly trickle out of the hall. He watched as a few students walked up to Jack to introduce themselves, and they shook hands and exchanged formalities. As always, it seemed, Jack warmly smiled at anyone who spoke to him. Gabriel had half-expected an instructor to walk up to Jack to issue a warning about his speech, but not one did, and instead they quietly walked out of the hall. Probably best they berated him when nobody else could hear, rumours would definitely spread if the scholarship winner was reprimanded in front of the entirety of Overwatch’s newest class, and Gabriel assumed that Jack would receive a sternly-worded email in the near future.

Gabriel waited for the crowd to disperse, before exiting the hall himself, walking out into the blistering summer heat. The hall used for ceremonies was situated away from Overwatch’s main campus; in case one gutsy journalist decided to sneak around during ceremonies, and come across something they shouldn’t have. That could become a diplomatic nightmare, and so upon exiting the hall he found himself on the high street of the small town that was a few miles away from the city that Overwatch was in.

Grimacing at the sun as if it could see the disgust on his face, Gabriel tugged his tie off from around his neck, unceremoniously shoving it in his pocket. He next undid the top button of his collar, rolling his neck after the constraint was lifted, and enjoying the breeze against his skin. There was probably some rule that Overwatch students had to wear their uniform properly at all times, but Gabriel decided that not getting heat exhaustion was more important than Overwatch’s good image. His actions made no difference anyway; Gabriel had waited long enough for the paparazzi to disperse, and few students had decided to hang around due to the heat.

He hopped on the next bus that took him straight into the heart of the city. 

He arrived just half an hour later, and stepped off the bus into the city that would now be his home for the next four years. With no other plans for the day, Gabriel decided to return to his student accommodation, which was just a few minutes walk away from the city’s bus station. Getting out of his sweaty suit and throwing it at the back of his wardrobe, only to be unearthed at whatever mandatory formal event Overwatch organised next, was his current priority. That, and taking the coldest shower possible.

He had been assigned a flat in one of the many, mundane accommodation blocks which were dotted across the city. Each flat could house three people, and whilst Gabriel had already moved into his room days ago, he had been living by himself in the flat ever since - his two flatmates had yet to appear. He didn’t know the identities of his flatmates, such information was withheld by Overwatch incase of a security leak, and would simply have to wait until they moved in to know who they were. If he had known any clues as to their identities, he would’ve worked out exactly who they were in mere hours. But instead all he could do was hope that Overwatch would only accept students of good character, although he had read news articles from whistleblowers stating that Overwatch was corrupt to its very core. Despite that, a qualification from Overwatch still held more weight than a qualification from any other military academy, and so enrolling was the best way for Gabriel to achieve his goals.

Gabriel reached his flat with ease. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, but as soon as he entered, he froze. A stiff, sterile air greeted him: the air conditioning had been turned on - Gabriel was certain he had switched it off - and he could hear the faint sound of someone typing on a keyboard. A pair of turquoise boots had been thrown lazily into the shoe rack, and the smell of coffee filled the air. 

Someone else was here.

Gabriel walked cautiously towards the communal kitchen, the sound of fingertips flying across a keyboard becoming louder as he did so.

He took a deep breath and steadied himself, ready to act in self defense on the off chance that he had disturbed an intruder. He knew deep down that the person was almost entirely likely to just be one of his flatmates, and not an assailant, but he didn’t actually know that, it was that unknown that made him assume the worst. If you assume the worst, you’ll be ready for anything. That was a life rule that he strictly adhered to, and no matter what, wanted to be ready for anything.

He pressed a palm against the kitchen door and slowly pushed it open.

A woman that Gabriel didn’t recognize was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the screen of an expensive looking laptop, whilst her purple nails were typing away at speeds he had never seen before. By her side was a cup of coffee, as well as a large pile of USB sticks. Gabriel remembered seeing her at the ceremony: sitting at the very back of the hall, slumped in her chair and scrolling through her phone. She had been easy to spot with her bright blue and purple clothes and hell, her wearing that to a formal ceremony was one of the reasons why Gabriel remembered her. Most likely a flatmate, then. He didn’t remember seeing her after the principal’s speech though, and so Gabriel assumed she only turned up for attendance and left straight after. Not the worst idea.

“Hello.” She said as she noticed him walk into the room, and she lifted a hand and waved her fingers at him. 

“Hi.” Gabriel replied, slightly surprised she had noticed him: just a second ago she was completely engrossed in her laptop. “You are?”

“Isn’t it good manners to introduce yourself first?”

Gabriel pressed his lips together in annoyance. “Gabriel.”

“Sombra.” 

“That’s not your real name.”

She scoffed. “Why would I give out my real name to someone I just met?”

Gabriel felt his eye twitch. He didn’t respond, but instead walked over to the sink and poured himself a glass of cold water, the outside heat had left his throat feeling raw, and dry. Might as well pretend that he walked into the kitchen for water.

“I’m hosting a party here tonight.” Sombra continued in Spanish. “You’re invited, Reyes.” 

Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks.

“I should hope so, considering this is my apartment too.” Gabriel turned to face Sombra once again. “How did you know my last name and the fact I can speak Spanish?” He didn’t hold back in snapping the question at her; his patience quickly growing thin. 

The thought of convincing Sombra that she was wrong crossed his mind, but then Gabriel decided there was little point in trying to do so: if they were to live together for a year, she would someday discover these facts about him. Trying to hide something as simple as a surname or a language spoken would suggest to Sombra that there were more secrets to learn.

And that there was, and she was not to know. Nor was anyone.

Sombra burst out laughing. “I know so much more about you. An angel born in the City of Angels.”

“Answer the question.”

“It’s not my fault Overwatch’s files are that easy to hack.”

“You hacked the world’s most influential military academy’s files?”

“From my mobile.” Sombra added on, picking up and waving her mobile as she spoke.

Huh. Despite his discontent that Sombra knew these things about him whilst he didn’t even know her real name, Gabriel was impressed. Not that he would tell her that, of course. 

“Good on you. I don’t care what you know about me.” Gabriel muttered before taking a sip of his drink.

“No?” Sombra replied, unfazed. Gabriel could tell that, despite her aloof response, she was evaluating everything Gabriel did. From one look, he could tell that they enjoyed the same thing: learning everything there was to know about a person, and then using it against them when most useful to achieve their goals. “Want to see what else I know about you?”

Sombra didn’t wait for an answer, instead returning her attention to her laptop. After pressing several buttons, she triumphantly hit the enter key, and then grinned at Gabriel. Gabriel heard the familiar sound of his phone receiving a notification, and as he pulled his mobile from out of his suit pocket, Sombra’s grin grew larger.

Not only had Sombra bypassed Gabriel’s password and unlocked his phone, he instantly noticed that she had installed an app: the purple sugar skull danced on his screen as if it was taunting him. He opened it, and was greeted with every single piece of his personal information.

His full name. His date of birth. His blood type. His current home address, his previous addresses. His social security number, fucking hell he needed to get that changed immediately, his blood type. Even the smallest of details were there; his favourite foods, his social media handles, how much he weighed at birth - why the fuck did she need to know that was beyond him - and his shoe size. 

And how and when his parents died.

Gabriel felt bile rise in this throat. He swiped off his page and onto the next.

Sombra’s profile appeared on the screen, or what was left of it, as she had removed all information about herself off the app, and had replaced it with another sugar skull. He only knew it was her profile as the only writing on the screen was her fake name, written in the same purple she evidently always used.

He swiped onto the next profile, and was greeted with the basic information of whom Gabriel assumed to be a fellow Overwatch student. Another swipe gave the same, basic information for another student.

Gabriel looked up at Sombra and glared. 

“Not one for sharing, are we?”

“Where’s the fun in playing fair?” She replied.

He decided that Sombra wasn’t worth arguing with, and that he had more pressing issues to attend to, such as changing his phone password, and spending the afternoon scouring the Internet to see if she had leaked any of his confidential information.

“Well, I’m going to my room. Let me know if you hack into the Pentagon and find out that aliens exist. Much more interesting than my life story.”

“See you at the party, Angel.” Sombra said, and then went back to typing on her laptop, laughing to herself as she did so.

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed, and then went to his room, hoping that his second flatmate was normal. 

\---

Jesse McCree was not normal.

“Is he always dressed like that?” Gabriel asked.

“According to his files? Yes.” Sombra replied.

“Why?” Gabriel directed his attention towards Jesse. The day had turned into night, and the trio were sitting around their kitchen table, chatting idly as they waited for their guests to arrive. Sombra had apparently invited “whoever seemed interesting” to her party, but had refused to elaborate. “Did you watch one Western and base your entire sense of self-identity on it?”

“Reyes, you act like you based your entire sense of self-identity on Shadow the Hedgehog.” Jesse replied. 

“I have no idea who that is.”

Sombra stared at Gabriel. “You poor, poor thing. No wonder you’re miserable all the time.”

“Didn’t my file say that I don’t know who that is?” Gabriel retorted. 

“We’ll set you up in front of a Sonic game one of these days. You’ll have a mighty fine time.” Jesse reassured Gabriel, as if that would reassure him, and as if Gabriel actually cared.

A part of Gabriel wanted to stand up and silently leave, and to spend the rest of his evening alone in his room, but he knew it was in his best interests for him to become acquainted with his new flatmates. Getting on their good side would make living together more bearable, or so Gabriel hoped. He had read enough horror stories about milk stealing and late night partying, and hoped that if his flatmates liked him, then they would be at least a little bit considerate. Jesse seemed like the type to smoke heavy cigars inside and Sombra was, well, Sombra. In a perfect world he would have a flat to himself, but he was unable to afford that.

And the quiet voice in the back of his mind whispered to him, and told him that he was only human, and that rest was an important part of human health, and that burning himself out would only hinder his training. Still, he couldn’t help but feel guilty that he was not studying or training, and so he reminded himself that good teamwork was a criteria that they would be tested on throughout their time at Overwatch. 

The sound of the doorbell ringing threw Gabriel out of his thoughts.

“Must be our company.” Sombra said as she stood up from the table. She walked out of the room to answer the door, humming to herself happily as she did so.

"You don't seem like the type to come out and socialize." Jesse said once Sombra was out of the room.

"I want something to counter blackmail Sombra with." Gabriel replied, and it was partly the truth. 

Jesse let out a low and hearty laugh. "Ain't that the truth. You should've seen the look on my face when she showed me my file. Now, don't let her tell you that my name is Joel." 

“Don’t let her tell you my name is Angel.” 

Jesse smirked and picked up his drink, tilting it slightly towards Gabriel. “Deal.”

Gabriel picked up his drink and tapped it against Jesse’s, and the clink of the glasses resonated throughout the room.

Sombra returned to the room with her guests in tow, a trio of people that Gabriel mostly didn’t recognise. A tall woman with her hair fashioned in a high ponytail. A man with intricate tattoos across his right arm. Gabriel recognised the third. Jack stood behind Sombra, and he towered over her, and for a small eternity his smile was the only thing that Gabriel could see.

“Take a seat, and let’s get this party started!” Sombra exclaimed, gesturing towards the kitchen table. The eyes of the trio were suddenly on Jesse and Gabriel, who gave a small wave and a nod towards them respectively. 

The unknown woman scoffed and sat next to Gabriel, with Sombra taking a seat next to her. Jack placed bottles of various liquors and mixers on the table before sitting opposite Gabriel, and next to Jesse. The man with the tattoos sat on the other side of Jesse, who took off his stetson and winked in response. The man looked perplexed, and Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh. Jesse shot him a glare, but then he was laughing too, shaking his head and smiling to himself. 

“Worth a try.” Jesse said. 

The woman next to Gabriel scoffed again. “Why am I here?” She spoke in a thick Parisian accent, and had already poured herself a glass of red wine.

“I like to put interesting people in a room and see what comes out of it.” Sombra replied.

A look of bewilderment passed over the rest of the room. 

“Would anyone like to swap flatmates with me?” Gabriel asked the table, and most of the group chuckled as a result. Sombra looked unfazed, her smile unwavering, her eyes evaluating.

“Absolutely not.” Jack said, shaking his head in disbelief, and he was probably wondering why he accepted Sombra’s invite.

Gabriel tilted his head as he tried to place Jack’s accent. 

“Kentucky?”

Jack shook his head and clicked his tongue. “Common mistake, try again.”

“Hmm.” Gabriel pictured Kentucky’s surrounding states in his mind with ease, and he plucked from that image his next guess. “Indiana.”

Of course, Gabriel’s knowledge of political geography was virtually unmatched, as he had spent countless hours reciting and memorizing strategic locations, their strengths and their weaknesses. He was certain that, if presented with a blank world map, he could not only label every country and it’s capital correctly, but its legislative buildings, known test sites, and border checkpoints. Tourist areas too - they were often a target, and so he studied their intricacies, their escape routes, their fragilities and their flaws. Gabriel mused that only those with classified knowledge of the world’s secret military bases, secluded bunkers and shrouded research laboratories knew more than he. 

His knowledge of accents, however, clearly needed improvement. How many times had he studied this? Especially American accents - his country of birth, and the country he had lived in his entire life. Sure, Los Angeles was more than two thousand miles away from the Northeastern United States, and Gabriel had never visited the region, but in his chosen career, mistakes were unacceptable. What if on an intelligence mission, his identification of a suspect’s accent was wrong? The consequences could be dire, and perhaps the wrong person would be captured, and the right one would evade justice.

He could never forgive himself for failure.

Gabriel understood that pinpointing someone’s hometown from their accent could never be always accurate; there were too many unknown factors, and people could, and criminals would, attempt to unlearn any clues to their identity hidden within their voice. They never entirely could; for the clues sometimes would slip. In drunken moments, in sleepy moments, in vulnerable moments, in moments when there should be no-one around to hear but they were, and they were listening. 

There was always room for improvement. Always.

“Correct! Jack replied, but then he waved his hand in dismissal. “But it’s a large state, narrow it down.”

Gabriel laughed under his breath. Well, didn’t this new recruit have some cheek? He couldn’t remember the last time someone challenged him, his characteristic scowl intimidating most. But the man in front of him was not intimidated, and perhaps it was the drink, or the friendly and carefree atmosphere in the room, but Jack was anything but scared. In fact, a shit-eating grin was plastered across his face as he rested his head with his left hand, his right gripping a glass of whiskey.

The annoyance felt earlier drifted away as Gabriel felt his inner competitiveness rise. God, this is what he loved to do - pick out clues, carefully analyze them, and complete the puzzle. A grin slowly spread across Gabriel’s face as he rose to the challenge. 

“Not Indianapolis. You don't come across as someone from the big city to me.”

“Am I that obviously a country boy?”

“You just admitted it. Narrows it down for me, thanks.”

Jack looked taken aback, before shaking his head and smiling. “You haven’t won yet.”

Well, that was true. Gabriel ran through his knowledge of Indiana, mentally crossing out any urban areas, and decided to focus on the south, where the border with Kentucky lay. 

A destination sprang to mind, and Gabriel was certain that this time, he was correct. 

“Bloomington.”

“Holy shit, you got it right."

Gabriel grinned.

“You didn’t get that from Sombra’s files, did you?” Jack said with a smile, his voice not accusatory, but teasing. 

Gabriel held his hands up in defense. “Nope. Ask her.”

"Okay, you know what,” Jack snatched Gabriel’s empty glass from his hand, and the speed in which he did so surprised Gabriel. It was always a shock for someone to one-up him so easily, even if it was just the simple action of snatching a glass from his hand. “I hope you like whiskey, because I have to pour you a drink for that!” 

“It’s one of my favourites.” Gabriel replied.

Jack twisted open the lid of a rather large bottle of Tennessee Whiskey, the beverage looking more like sweet honey than an intoxicating poison. 

"Have you ever gotten so drunk on whiskey in high school that you've forgotten your own name?" Jack asked as he poured a large portion of the drink into Gabriel's glass - wasn't that an expensive brand? He then slowly and carefully pushed the drink towards Gabriel, who accepted the gift with a nod.

“I have.” Gabriel smiled fondly at those memories, things that had happened before it all went wrong. “I would pay good money for a hangover cure.”

“Drink water intermittently?” Jack offered.

“With the amount of tequila I drink? Doesn’t work.”

Jack guffawed, his hysterics causing others to look, and Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time he found someone so easy to talk to. The conversation flowed with ease; hell, he hadn’t even introduced himself yet, but there they were, laughing together as if they had known each other for years. Perhaps they were friends in a previous life.

“By the way, I have definitely placed your accent.” Jack said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

“Go on.”

“Los Angeles.” Jack replied smugly.

“It’s a large city, narrow it down.”

Again Jack laughed out loud, his laughter bouncing off the walls, hitting directly into a deep part of Gabriel he didn’t know existed. 

“I don’t know, but it’s nice to meet you.” Jack extended his hand across the table, careful to not knock any bottles over. Just how friendly was this guy? “The name’s Jack Morrison.”

So he wasn’t filled with tactical knowledge like Gabriel, but a golden glow, and he had a smile like the sun. 

And in a world like this, Gabriel thought, that was far more impressive.

“Gabriel Reyes. And I know.” Gabriel took his hand and firmly shook it. “Everyone knows. Heard your little speech earlier.”

“Ah, that thing…” Jack was clearly embarrassed, as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he reflected upon the entrance ceremony. “I wanted to spread a little morale. Start off the semester right.”

“Did you write it yourself? You’re not actually that cheesy, are you?”

“I am.” Jack admitted with a smile. “I truly believe we can change the world.”

Gabriel took a drink of the whiskey that Jack had poured. The mellow taste of caramel and vanilla was welcoming, and smoother than the tequila that he favoured. It was harsh, and yet sweet; an oxymoron of a drink that left Gabriel wanting more. The bitterness and warmth clung to his throat, and Jack’s earlier speech clung to his mind.

Perhaps Jack was right, and it truly was possible to bring about peace to this broken world. 

But the cynic inside of Gabriel couldn’t wholeheartedly agree. A world without the death and destruction that followed war like a shadow? Gabriel almost sniggered at the thought. Ridiculous. 

Gabriel desperately wanted to save lives, for he never wanted another child to go through what he did. The nightmares were neverending. Sleep was fleeting. The guilt had indescribably changed Gabriel; the golden glow of the world had vanished, and replaced with muted greys. 

But to go as far as achieving world peace? He wanted peace, but he knew it was unobtainable. He believed that war was the human condition; that history would always repeat itself. Overwatch would train Gabriel to kill for what was right, and kill he would, and then he would grow old and train bright-eyed recruits to kill, and then they would kill, and the cycle was a sick, twisted ouroboros, the end never in sight. Gabriel knew he contributed to the cycle, but without becoming a soldier, how else could he protect the innocent? He did what had to be done.

How steadfast and earnest Jack was, however, hadn’t left his mind. Here maybe, just maybe, there was someone who could make a difference, and cure the plague that was warfare; the disease had poisoned the Earth for too long, and Gabriel desperately wanted to find, and to be, the cure.

Their interests aligned, and the thought of saving the world with Jack sparked hope in his heart. 

But why did it? He had only known Jack for a few hours. Perhaps he saw promise within Jack, potential that his words could become reality. Potential that Jack could be the change the world sorely needed.

A world without war. Gabriel could drink to that.

“It was a good speech.”

“Thank you, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel finished the rest of his drink.


End file.
